


Муки взросления

by Menada_Vox



Series: Могло быть хуже [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Юру настигает пубертат, Отабек делится опытом. Лучше бы не делился.





	Муки взросления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [growing pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156763) by [vivevoce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivevoce/pseuds/vivevoce). 



> Пятая часть цикла «Могло быть хуже»

— …И у меня всё ещё остались шрамы, — закончил рассказ Отабек, снова разворачиваясь к заворожённо слушавшему Юре. Ну как заворожённо — скорее, застывшему в ужасе. — Но ты не волнуйся, уверен, с тобой всё будет хорошо.

— И сколько оно будет болеть?

— Пару месяцев, не больше, — пожал плечами Отабек. — И всё пройдёт.

***

Юра приплёлся на каток сам не свой.

— Витя? — позвал он нервно, но у него ещё оставалась гордость, поэтому следующие слова прозвучали не громче шёпота: — Мне бы… посоветоваться.

Виктор Никифоров, живая легенда, пятикратный чемпион мира и взрослый человек (паспорт свидетель!), издал вопль чистого восторга, уронив телефон.

— Это надо сохранить для истории! — Юра только замахал руками на него и поспешно огляделся, проверяя, не видит ли кто его унижение. Сжалившись над ним, Виктор поумерил восторги и сделал серьезное лицо. Пусть не говорят потом, что Юри не оказывает на него положительного влияния. — В чём проблема, Юрио?

— Не называй меня так, — машинально огрызнулся Юра, потом вздохнул и поманил Виктора ближе. Виктор моргнул и наклонился, чтобы Юра мог прошептать ему на ухо довольно-таки длинный вопрос. И в шоке распахнул глаза.  
— О. А… Э… Это… — неловко. А можно как-то забыть, что он только что услышал? — Вполне естественно, Юрио. Ты растёшь. Если это тебя беспокоит, сходи к врачу.

— Ты уверен? — буркнул Юра. — Я видел фото тебя в семнадцать лет. У тебя никаких проблем не было.

Виктор эффектно тряхнул волосами — само собой, они легли идеально.

— Ну, Юрио, мы же оба знаем, я скорее исключение, нежели правило.

Тьфу. Правда. Досадная, но правда.

— Ладно, спасибо, — Юра яростно покраснел, и, судя по виду, предпочёл бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. — За то, что нормально ответил. На тебя была последняя надежда.

— Пожалуйста, — улыбка Виктора в кои-то веки была действительно доброй. — Удивляюсь только, что ты не обратился с этим вопросом к Отабеку, он, пожалуй, ближе тебе по возрасту.

— Блядь, да не могу я поговорить об этом с Отабеком, — мгновенно вскипая, зашипел Юра. Вид у него вдруг сделался загнанный.

Виктор удивленно моргнул:  
— Вот так новость. Ты обычно говоришь с ним обо всём на свете.

— Только не об этом.

Витя так явно озадачился, что Юра страдальчески вздохнул и начал объяснять.

***

Проблема заключалась в следующем: во время взросления Отабека швыряло из крайности в крайность.

С одной стороны, он оказался одним из тех людей, кто выиграл в игре под названием «пубертат». Он финишировал с лестной стрижкой, чистой кожей и раздражающей способностью всегда хорошо пахнуть, независимо от ситуации. В этом Отабек был хуже Виктора, а это о чём-то говорит. Поэтому ему нечего было посоветовать Юре, которому приходилось выливать на себя в три раза больше дезодоранта, чем раньше. Как будто этого было мало, Юрин аппетит теперь мог посоперничать с аппетитом медведя перед спячкой, а Лилия ещё и вынудила его пользоваться поистине унизительным количеством препаратов для лечения акне.

С другой стороны, Отабек на собственной шкуре испытал такое, что случается хорошо если у одного парня на миллион. Однако рассказы об этих ужастиках Юру не утешали совершенно никак, потому что страшилки были те ещё. Например, следы от растяжек, настолько яркие, что однажды в раздевалке встревоженные товарищи по катку спросили его, не падал ли он в коробку с ножницами. Или зашкаливающее сексуальное возбуждение и постоянные стояки, где можно и нельзя, просто… везде. В мечетях. Посреди семейных застолий. Во время проката на соревновании.

— Чёрт побери, у Отабека была просто жесть.

— И не говори, — мрачно согласился Юра.

Виктор сильнее сжал переносицу, чтобы остановить жуткие картинки, которые подбрасывало ему воображение.

— Знаешь что… да боже мой, появятся вопросы — просто приходи ко мне или к Юри.

***

Хуже того, Отабеку достаточно было просто существовать, чтобы весь маразм ситуации (и не он один) для Юры только крепчал. Мало того, что на его фоне Юра чувствовал себя ужасно нескладным и неуклюжим, Отабек смотрелся горячо, что не могло пройти незамеченным для буйствующих Юриных гормонов. Это был ад. Один раз Юре пришлось сбежать в ванную просто из-за того, что Отабек при нём попил воду из бутылки.

— Днище, — ругнулся было он, но тут память подкинула ему яркую картинку: Отабек, сделав глоток, слизывает с губ каплю воды… Юре пришлось позорно быстро захлопнуть за собой дверь кабинки.

Из-за всего этого Юре пришлось внести в их дружбу определённые изменения. А именно — он начал избегать Отабека. К недоумению и обиде последнего, Юра нервно выскальзывал из объятий до того, как Отабек успевал сомкнуть руки. Постоянно держался на пионерском расстоянии. Не садился к нему на мотоцикл (от мысли, что он всем телом прижимается к спине Отабека и они соприкасаются бёдрами, становилось по-настоящему больно).

— Дело не в тебе, — сказал однажды Юра, морщась и от банальности, и от того, как голос дал «петуха». При этом он разговаривал с ушами Отабека, не глядя ему в лицо. — Дело во мне. Я… э-э…

— Понимаю, — ответил Отабек, явно сдаваясь и совершенно точно ничего не понимая. — Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на тренировках. Я перестану тебя отвлекать.

«Перестанет он, ага», — подумал Юра, и тут признавая поражение.

— Нет! Я просто… Взросление — полный отстой, смысла — ноль, и я себя все время странно чувствую, и…

Отабек выглядел таким несчастным, что Юра, с полным на то основанием, задумался, так ли ощущается разрыв отношений. И только потом осознал, что а) они не встречались, и б) Юра не намеревался что-либо прекращать.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — со всей возможной искренностью уверял Юра. — Честное слово.

Видимо, Отабек всё же выцепил какой-то смысл во всей той околесице, которую нёс Юра, потому что он слегка приободрился:

— А. Ну ладно, — и тут же завёл очередную историю, которая, по-хорошему, должна была придать Юре уверенности, но вместо этого снова нанесла глубокую моральную травму. Юре хотелось зарыдать: скупой мужской слезы тут было явно мало.

***

В конце концов, Отабек заметил очевидную донельзя Юрину влюблённость… и отреагировал просто суперски. Охнул, и даже разрумянился.

— Я не понимал, что ты чувствуешь.

Юре захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Чё, правда? Потому что я удивляюсь, как ты не понял этого раньше.

— Как бы я мог? Ты начал меня буквально избегать. Я подумал, что сделал что-то не так.

— Ты и не так? Сам-то в это веришь?

— Не знаю? Я много молчу. И шучу редко. Я подумал, тебе стало со мной скучно.

Боже мой, он это всерьёз.

— Бек, почему ты такой умный, но такой дурак, а?

Отабек улыбнулся — на его щеке появилась ямочка — выдохнул тихое «о» — и-и-и бинго, опять у Юры в животе проснулись бабочки. Юра просто сдался, запустил руки Отабеку в волосы и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Минуты не прошло, как у него встал, но к счастью, Отабек воспринял его эрекцию как комплимент.

***

Теперь, когда гигантская влюблённость была признана — и взаимна, Юра обнаружил, что с Отабеком очень весело целоваться. Касаться его, не мучаясь при этом совестью, само по себе оказалось мощным афродизиаком, поэтому Юра постоянно распускал руки, и Отабек его только поощрял. Юре почти удалось забыть, насколько же страшная вещь половое созревание, пока реальность снова не подняла свою уродливую голову.

Юра недооценил собственные габариты. И сильно. Он уже вытянулся под сто восемьдесят и всё ещё наращивал мышечную массу, как нечего делать.

Когда Юра был мельче и потом, когда почти догнал Отабека, ему честно приходилось попотеть, чтобы одолеть того. Они хулиганили, часто заканчивая шутливой потасовкой, и время от времени Отабек позволял ему выиграть. В то же время Юре, чтобы получить преимущество, надо было или застать Отабека врасплох, или смухлевать. Теперь он мог Отабека просто прижать. Вот они бузят на диване или на полу, Юра переносит свой вес определённым образом — и вуаля.

В половине случаев это плавно перетекало в заигрывания: Отабек подавался вверх и легко покусывал его губы, чтобы потом спуститься поцелуями по его новообретённой «весёлой дорожке». Юре очень нравилось.

В другой половине случаев…

— Прости, прости, как твоя голова? — кричал громким шепотом Юра, пока Отабек лежал, уговаривая заткнуться собственные болевые рецепторы.

— Я… норм… — выдавил он совершенно неубедительно.

— Давай помогу.

— Юр, мне хватит просто взять тебя за руку.

— Так я руку и протягиваю.

-…Ой.

— Сколько пальцев?

— Семь?

— Блин.

И каждый раз в прямом смысле — пан или пропал.

***

Нет никакого веселья в том, чтобы случайно навредить собственному парню. Ещё хуже, когда он не даёт тебе почувствовать себя виноватым.

Например, Юра не понимал, что когда он сидит у Отабека на коленях, у того немеют ноги. Один раз он встал, Отабек тоже — и сразу упал. Следующие десять минут Юра провёл за массажем, возвращая ногам Отабека нормальную циркуляцию и сердясь на самого себя. Отабек, гад такой, только пожал плечами.

— Оно того стоит, — настаивал он, и в отместку Юре осталось только угрожающе сжать его икроножную мышцу.

— Я буду сидеть на полу, — твёрдо решил Юра, а Отабек ещё и вздохнул!

— Сядь рядом со мной хотя бы, — попросил он таким тоном, будто у него отбирали последнее. На стул, ага. Юре аж не верилось, сколько он огребал только за то, что повёл себя внимательно по отношению к другому.

— Юр, я имел в виду, поставь рядом ещё один стул.

— А, ну да… Извини.

***

Хуже всего было, когда Юра, ещё не привыкший к своим вытянувшимся конечностям, пока они обнимались, случайно двинул коленом Отабеку по яйцам. Тот отчаянно втянул воздух, и от этого задушенного звука часть Юриной души осыпалась пеплом.

— Брось меня уже, и дело с концом, — забубнил он виновато.

— Ни за что, — упрямо прохрипел Отабек, лежа ничком.

Как человек с аналогичной анатомией и болевыми рецепторами, Юра осознал, что страшно недооценил силу Отабековой влюблённости. Эта мысль его и согрела, и встревожила.

***

— Нет у этого положительных сторон, — простонал однажды Юра, плюхаясь на спину и укладывая на колени грелку. — Суставы в говно, баланс по пизде, постоянно хочется есть и трахаться. Нахуй такое взросление.

— Нет, есть, — начал Отабек — и Юра, не успев обдумать свои действия, моментально захлопнул ему ладонью рот. Пару секунд оба неловко сидели, потом Юра поспешно отполз.

— Ой, прости!

— Что это было? — хмыкнул Отабек.

— Я не хотел! Среагировал машинально.

— Среагировал на что? Ты никогда меня не затыкал.

— На… на… блин!

Придётся сказать, да?

— Меня не нужно… успокаивать, — Юра мучительно подбирал слова.

— Не нужно? — Отабек хлопнул глазами.

— Нет. Мне просто надо иногда поныть и посучиться, но это фигня, тебе не стоит… — усугублять, — делиться впечатлениями.

— А-а.

— Ну да. Прости. Я не подумал.

— Ничего, — Отабек секунду поразмыслил и подозрительно спросил: — А запаниковал ты почему?

Да блядь.

— Из-за… — никакой правдоподобной лжи ему в голову не пришло. — Из-за твоих рассказов, — выпалил Юра.

— Из-за моих рассказов?

— Они… — Юра спрятал лицо в подушке. — Оникакбыменяпугают, — скороговоркой закончил он, надеясь отгородиться от разочарования Отабека.

— О. Ну, я понимаю.

О нет, только не этот его печальный тон.

— Я не хотел. Я перестану.

Юра — худший человек на земле.

— Нет, Бека, ты не виноват. Просто на тебя тогда свалилось слишком много всякого дерьма.

— Я надеялся, что на этом фоне тебе станет полегче.

— Поверь, легче не стало совсем.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Юра убрал с лица подушку, чтобы оценить ущерб. Отабек с кривой усмешкой разглядывал одеяло:

— Прости, — и начал объяснять: — Просто я не хотел, чтобы тебе было одиноко.

— Спасибо, — еле выдавил Юра. Отабек удивлённо покачал головой.

— Знаешь, что я тут подумал? Моим опытом и в самом деле едва ли можно успокоить.

— Слава тебе, господи, — от облегчения Юра сначала растёкся по кровати, но потом отбросил подушку и вместо неё обнял Отабека. Отабек крепко сжал его в ответ.

— Я больше не буду. Но на самом деле, взросление — это не так уж плохо, — сообщил он. Юра пригвоздил его тяжёлым взглядом:

— Серьёзно, назови хоть одну причину, почему оно стоит всех этих мучений.

Вместо ответа Отабек дохнул ему в ухо и положил тёплые пальцы Юре на живот, рассеянно поглаживая мышцы пресса. Само собой, кровь Юры закипела и устремилась строго на юг.

— Вот это. Всегда. Когда есть здоровые отношения и кто-то, с кем реально можно что-то с этим сделать.

— Ты меня убедил.


End file.
